Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to online shopping, and more particularly to the use of search queries to define product attributes in electronic commerce (ecommerce) platforms.
A typical online shopping experience may involve a consumer conducting various searches on manufacturer or retailer web sites to identify products of interest. If the consumer's search terms match the information used in a particular product description, then that product might be included in the search results presented to the consumer. Because the product descriptions may often be generated, however, by the manufacturer or retailer, there may be instances in which consumer expectations are not fully captured in the information being provided. Accordingly, improvements may be achieved with regard to providing consumers an accurate and fast mechanism to identify products of interest.
Modern databases may contain a large number of tables storing an extensive amount of data. These databases may contain an equally large number of reference tables for storing reference data characterizing the other data in the database. Although two databases may contain equivalent data, the databases may contain different reference data. The reference data contained may be structured, unstructured, different sizes, or may have features with no predefined pattern.
In relation to ecommerce, a query for a product in one store may return different results from the same query in another store due to differences in reference data associated with that product.
The retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of semantically similar objects to the user system may be a goal of search and/or knowledge management systems in a computing environment. The ability to scale searches well, in light of the number of objects and comparisons may be a goal for approaching the retrieval of semantically similar objects. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques to improve the accuracy of semantic matching methods that scales well in a computing environment.